Blue Period
by Coxksept
Summary: He olvidado cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Sólo sé que hoy es una fecha importante y tengo que verte.


Blue Period

Veo el calendario que está colgado delante de la pared. La fecha de hoy está marcada con letras rojas y grandes para asegurarme de no olvidar lo qué significa este día para mí. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrá pasado. Tal vez diez u once años, tal vez más, realmente no lo sé. Hace tiempo que decidí dejar de contar las horas, los días, los meses e incluso los años, es inútil que lo haga, no tiene remedio.

Salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro en el pasillo con aquel chico que tanto te admiraba e incluso ahora lo sigue haciendo. No entiendo por qué tu rechazo hacia él, en realidad no es tan mala persona una vez que lo conoces. De todos los que se encuentran en la Mafia, creo que él es quién aún mantiene tu recuerdo presente, además de mi. Me mira fijamente y hace una reverencia delante mío en señal de respeto, se mantiene serio y firme aunque lo he llegado a conocer tan bien que puedo leer a través de sus ojos la lástima que siente hacia mí. Sé que jamás me dirá algo, él siempre ha sido así, se mantiene observando entre las sombras, pero ese gesto basta para entender que está preocupado.

Le respondo con una media sonrisa y sigo con mi andar. Salgo de aquel edificio que parece cargar un ambiente asfixiante y camino por las calles de Yokohama. Veo a la gente corriendo para llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos, veo a otros pasar lentamente mientras platican con alguien y también lo veo a él, a tu aprendiz que dejaste solo hace mucho tiempo atrás. Él y yo no teníamos un lazo que nos uniera, de hecho, su existencia me era indiferente a pesar de lo valioso que pudo haber llegado a ser, pero dada las circunstancias se podría decir que tú te encargaste de ser ese vínculo que conectara nuestras vidas.

Con su mano hace un ademán para saludarme y yo le imito. Lleva consigo una pequeña maleta, aunque apuesto a que sé lo que trae dentro, un regalo extraño para una persona extraña. Caminamos un rato mientras nos dirigimos al lugar que solemos frecuentar. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar, simplemente mantenemos la mirada al frente y evitamos hacer cualquier contacto visual. El ambiente es tenso entre nosotros dos como de costumbre, tu pupilo ha madurado y se ha convertido en un gran hombre pero aún así soy capaz de ver como se pone nervioso al estar a mí lado, al parecer el pequeño huérfano que recogiste sigue siendo un poco inseguro y nervioso.

Se escucha un telefono sonar, es el suyo. Por los gestos que hace soy capaz de entender que el trabajo le llama y aunque se rehusa, es necesario que lo atienda. Me dirige unas palabras de aliento y se disculpa infinitas veces pensando que estoy molesto, para demostrarle que no tiene nada de que preocuparse revuelvo un poco sus cabellos, justo como tú solías hacerlo, y le sonrió quedamente. Me entrega la maleta y se va corriendo lo más rápido que puede, esperando que su jefe no lo regañe.

Lo veo desaparecer entre la multitud y me alegro un poco, al menos podré verte a solas. Continúo mi rumbo y me detengo enfrente de una florería, reviso entre mis prendas si traigo la billetera conmigo y entro en la tienda. Veo ramos increíbles, arreglos florales más hermosos de los que me es posible describir, sin embargo, como es costumbre decido comprar un ramo de camelias rojas y blancas. Ambos conocemos el significado de aquellas flores y también sabemos que no hay palabras que describan mejor nuestro sentir.

Finalmente he llegado. Mi corazón se acelera y mis piernas comienzan a temblar, amenazando con hacerme caer en cualquier instante. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a venir aquí, después de todo ya es parte de mi rutina mas siempre que me paro delante de esta reja algo en mí me impide avanzar con seguridad. Aprieto mis puños, doy una bocanada profunda de aire y entro con firmeza o al menos eso intento demostrar. Te busco con la mirada un tanto desesperado y ansioso entre todos los que se encuentran ahí, al verte finalmente sonrió y avanzo apresurado.

-Hola, idiota. -formulo con todas mis fuerzas. En estos momentos mi mente es un caos y un nudo en la garganta me impide hablar decentemente. -Oh cierto, te traje unas cuantas cosas.

Saco de la maleta una pequeña caja y la coloco delante de ti. -Esto es de Atsushi, no la abriré para que no me taches de entrometido pero apuesto a que es lo mismo que siempre te regala. -ahora te entrego las flores y desvió mi mirada, tratando de ocultar mi notoria vergüenza, aún sabiendo que es en vano. -Esto es mío, lo de siempre. -digo tratando de que suene lo más natural posible. -Akutagawa no me dio nada para ti aunque lo más seguro es que luego venga personalmente a darte algo. Ya sabes, le gusta hacer las cosas a su modo.

Veo a mi alrededor. Casi no hay nadie presente, muy pocas personas se encuentran alrededor nuestro y las que lo están, se concentran únicamente en sus asuntos.

-Sabes, hace tiempo lo he estado pensando y de verdad te odio, bastardo egoísta. -Reclamo aún sabiendo que no tiene sentido que lo haga, al menos no ahora. -Después de que te fuiste las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Akutagawa cayó en una profunda depresión y si no fuera por el chico tigre estoy seguro que hubiera imitado tus tontos hábitos suicidas, aunque él tampoco la pasó muy bien. -cierro mis ojos recordando aquellos tiempos obscuros. -el pobre se estaba volviendo loco, nadie de la Agencia podía dudarlo en aquel entonces. -nuevamente el nudo en mi garganta aparece y siento la profunda necesitad de tallarme los ojos. Sin siquiera intentar contenerme, permito que se derramen algunas lágrimas sobre mi rostro.

-Y yo...bueno, creo que es obvio cómo reaccionaria. -Cubro mi rostro con mi antebrazo derecho. -Al principio fue una gran sorpresa, creí que me sentiría feliz al escuchar eso pero fue todo lo contrario. -nuevamente me estoy quebrando delante tuyo, algo que siempre he odiado. -Después traté de comprender la situación y al entender que ya nada sería igual encontré en el alcohol mi único consuelo. -ya no soporto la presión en mi pecho y caigo de rodillas, justo delante de tu tumba como tantas veces lo he hecho. Me reprendo mentalmente a mí mismo por hacerlo nuevamente, siempre juro que no volveré a romperme enfrente de ti y siempre fallo. Simplemente es algo que no puedo evitar.

-¿Es tonto, no? Se supone que te odiaba y deseaba con todo mi ser tu muerte y ahora..-continúo llorando con todas mis fuerzas. Quiero ya no tener fuerzas para volver a hacerlo, juro que está será la última y definitiva vez en la que llore por estas cosas, así que me permitiré llorar hasta que mi corazón se sienta satisfecho. -Ahora, lo único que deseo es que regreses a este mundo. Me basta con verte aunque sea una vez más para recuperar mi razón para vivir, solo eso. Aunque si se cumpliera sería un egoísta justo como tú. Si decidiste dejar este mundo fue por algo, ¿no es así?

Con trabajo me levanto y miro una vez más tu tumba, la toco esperando que mis caricias lleguen a alcanzarte en algún momento. Las lágrimas continúan desbordándose sobre mi rostro, y mi dolor no parece sanar, pero eso es lo que menos me importa, lo que realmente deseo saber es otra cosa. -Dime Dazai, ¿ahora eres feliz? Porque si es así, entonces mis días obscuros se llenarán aunque sea un poco de color.


End file.
